I Reach Out a Hand
by MetalshadowN64
Summary: Link and Romani have more or less realized their feelings for each other, but not yet entirely. However what goes around, comes around; for someone that they both hold dear will be taken from them. If I Reach Out a Hand, will someone take it, or condemn me? Sequel to "Give a Reason". RomXLink, Some CremXLink. M for scenes of intense violence, alcohol use and very strong language.
1. I Dream of You

Chapter 1: I Dream of You

"Cremia, where are you?!" Romani screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran around aimlessly around Romani Ranch desperately looking for any sign of life. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as worry and fear began to overwhelm her. "SISTER, WHERE ARE YOU?!" she screamed again, no longer being able to hold back the tears as she then knelt down on the cold grass of the field and began to cry uncontrollably. She just sat there and cried for her sister, not really knowing why; she just felt a deep longing for her older sister.

"It's going to be okay, Romani." Said a male voice; Romani looked up to see Link whom was no longer dressed in his green tunic but in a red long-sleeve shirt and regular brown pants as he held out a hand in offering for comfort.

"She's gone! I can't find her! What am I going to do without her, Link?! WHAT THE HELL AM I GOING TO DO?!" Romani screamed as she constantly cried, refusing Link's hand. Link frowned; he hated seeing the girl he loved like this. He pulled her up by force and tightly hugged her in an embrace.

"I know, Romani… I know… Its going to be okay… we can pull through this together." He whispered into Romani's ear. She listened to his comforting words but she just continued to cry anyway.

_Why am I crying? _Romani suddenly questioned to herself. _Why am I worried about Cremia? What is going on?! _She questioned again. When she finally realized that she was asking questions on if any of this was real she woke up. She looked around to see Link lying beside her in bed, sleeping. And Cremia was lying in her bed across the room sleeping as well. "Must have been a nightmare…" she muttered to herself. She got up and went down stairs and got herself a glass of water and drank it, and wetted her face as well. "Why am I having that nightmare again?" she questioned to herself out-loud. She then heard footsteps behind her, and she looked to see who it was; it was Link, rubbing his eyes. The two of them had grown so much. They were now both 16 and 15 years old; Link being older. It had been 3 years since it was decided that Link was to live with Romani and Cremia on the ranch, and that Romani and Link confessed their feelings for one another. The two haven't gone too far in their relationship pass the once in a while kiss and that they both now slept together in the same bed. But besides that they haven't really done much on expressing their feelings towards another. They were both starting to wonder about if it was real, but Cremia constantly insisted that it was more real than the earth below all their feet, and it would take its course when the time was right. They still had their doubts towards Cremia's words, but decided to just humor the 21-year old whom supposedly brought Kafei and Anju together.

"You alright, Romani?" Link asked in-between a yawn, but still concerned.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. You should go back to bed, you look nearly dead." She mildly joked. He smiled at her comment – Romani knew what would come of his mouth next.

"How can I when you're constantly talking in your sleep about missing me and or Cremia? Don't you want to talk about it?" he asked. Romani's gaze moved away from his.

"Sorry, I don't want to… And look who's talking; I've heard you talking in your sleep about some Zelda person. Who is this Zelda anyway?" she asked, getting rather defensive. Link was shocked to her argument.

"Well, I, um… Zelda is, I mean was…" he tried saying, trying desperately to explain who Zelda was. He sighed to quickly gather himself. "I'll tell you another time." He said, trying to keep eyes away from hers. She gave a sigh and a pout. She got up and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Link." She said as she hugged him tighter. He was taken aback by the sudden embrace, but he returned it anyway and smiled.

"Anytime; just remember that no matter whom or what is in my past I care only for you now." He said as they broke their hug, and he instead held her hands and led her back upstairs to bed.


	2. I Wish to Kill You

Chapter 2: I Wish To Kill You

Hyrulian Calendar: Late Spring of 405 A.H.

"Hey Romani, can you help me with this?" Link hollered, and Romani then came running.

"What is it?" the 15-year old asked. Link motioned her head towards the barrel of hay.

"Do you mind? My hands are full." he asked sheepishly as he motioned to the barrel of water he was holding. Romani gave a pouted look and brought the hay over to the cows.

"Hey, where's Sis?" Romani asked as she looked around for her sister. Link met her gaze as he, too looked around the ranch, finally shrugging.

"Oh yeah… she said something about going up to the mountain smithy to buy locks…" he said as poured the water for the cows.

"Locks? What on earth for?" she asked, concerned and confused.

"Well Cremia was saying something about that those Gorman brothers have actually tried to break into the barn and hurt the cows. So she's getting locks for the barn and the house." He said as put the now empty barrel away. Romani nodded in understanding as she walked away and continued doing chores; her mind now wandering back to the dream from the night before.

Cremia stopped the carriage and got down just outside the house of the mountain smithy. She walked over to the horses and gave them some treats she had brought along and patted their manes. "Sorry about this. I know this trip was a lot longer than usual, please forgive me." She apologized to the horses, one of them being Epona. Suddenly Cremia felt a shiver down her spine, and the red hairs on the back of her neck began to stick up. She instinctively looked around at the area around her. For a split second she was taken aback by the beauty of this mountain, forgetting the chill in her spine that wasn't from the cold, fresh air. _What is this bad feeling?_ She thought to herself as she then tried to ignore the feeling and once more count her rupees, making sure she had enough for the smithy. _197, 198, 199… 200_ she counted in her head and then sighed. She then walked up to the steps to the wooden house when she suddenly felt someone grab her right arm, twisting it around her back - simultaneously dropping her satchel of money - and felt a short length of cold metal touch her neck. Her body immediately tensed up, making sure not to make any movements.

"You've gotten in our way for the last time Ms. Cremia!" her assailant hissed in her ear. She immediately recognized the voice; it was the eldest of the Gorman brothers. She felt her fear slide down her throat with the sound of a loud gulp.

"So you're going to resort to cold murder in the mountains?" she said, boldly hiding her fear.

"I would have preferred not to have to do this, little missy, but because of you and your ranch we're going to lose everything!" he barked. Cremia noticed a tear roll down the man's face from the reflection on the blade of the knife. She suddenly and for the first time ever in her life, felt sorry for the Gorman brothers. Her mind began racing on how to diffuse the situation in a peaceful manner but she knew deep down it was useless. She could hear the desperation in his voice, and knew that he meant to and was going to kill her if it was the last thing he would ever do. She suddenly saw her life pass before her eyes within seconds that seemed like hours. She couldn't help it but she felt a tear roll down her face as she felt the Gorman's hand move with the knife, preparing to open up her throat, she felt a trickle of blood as the cold metal pierced her delicate skin. She wanted to just desperately scream out before having to drown in her own blood soon. It didn't bother to cross her mind that if she did scream there was the chance the smithy or a passing Goron would hear her and possibly rush to aid her, even though it would be for naught anyway. The world seemed to become so real and vivid as her eyes darted around at the scenery, hoping to see some type of savior. _At least I'll die in a beautiful place like this… _she thought with a smile and closed her eyes, awaiting death's embrace.

She suddenly felt the grip on her quickly loosen and the blade of the knife just barely avoiding doing what its owner intended it to do. She didn't dare open her eyes as she fell and hit the grass. She just heard voices and sounds of a struggle. She was far too frightened to listen to what the person whom hit the Gorman and he back. She just laid there and lightly trembled in terror and confusion. She suddenly felt a small hand touch her shoulder and she reluctantly turned and opened her eyes to see a small man attached to the hand touching her shoulder, and a gigantic man with a frightening mask on his face. The smaller man's mouth moved, saying something but she didn't make out what he said. She took a deep breath and raised a hand to her neck and felt a small bit of blood, but nothing serious. Her heart-beat slowed, and calmed as she then focused on what the man was saying.

"I said; Are you alright, miss?" the small man asked, looking down at the young woman on the ground, clearly terrified out of her wits. Cremia gulped and opened her mouth to say something however nothing came out. She just nodded her head instead after she realized his question. The man helped the girl get up on her feet.

"W-who are you?" she stuttered, slowly regain composure.

"We're the Mountain smithy. I'm Zubora and this big buy is Gabora." The small man greeted. "What happened here anyway?"

"Um, well I came here to ask for you to do a job, but I was attacked by that man… he was… going to kill me because my ranch has been taking business away from his." Cremia explained, gaining more control over herself. Zubora nodded in understanding.

"So a business battle, huh? Those are never pretty when it goes as far as it did today. What are you going to do about this?" he asked, concerned. Cremia opened her mouth to speak but felt a bit uneasy talking about her problems to strangers.

"Well for one I want some locks. Then I'm going to talk to the Mayor about this tomorrow."

"I suggest as soon as you get back to town, lady, but it's your business. But anyway you want some pad-locks made?" he asked as he picked up the satchel of rupees and handed it to Cremia and prepared to lead her to the house. She nodded and entered. When they entered Gabora took his seat next to the large furnace and already started preparing to make the locks as Zubora sat down in his couch and offered Cremia a seat. She sat down slowly as she looked around; the smell of hot metal making her nauseous.

"I'd like at least three pad locks; two for regular doors and one large for a double door. Gabora looked back and grunted, taking the order. Zubora sat back and thought for just a second.

"Well, normally we'd charge about 60 rupees for the whole deal, but I'll let you off by charging you only 30 rupees. From what you told us and from how that guy was gonna rip you open, I'm doing this for ya." He offered with a smile.

"Really?!" Cremia exclaimed in joy, eyes lighting up. "That'd be great, Mr. Zubora! Thank You!" she said as she gave a slight bow and opened the satchel and handed a red rupee and ten green rupees to the man, whom took it and put it away in a safe.

"No need to thank us, Miss…?" he trailed off, realizing he forgotten to ask her name.

"Cremia." She said simply. Zubora nodded and smiled.

"Miss Cremia; it is no problem. Why don't you just relax for an hour as Gabora makes the locks for ya." He said offering her a cup of coffee, and she generously took it and sipped on it. She sat there for a while, watching Gabora make the locks extremely quick. In no time at all he had finished and placed them in water, allowing them to cool as steam filled the cabin. The steam soon cleared away and placed the three locks into a cloth and handed it to Cremia whom took it. She stood up and bowed to her new friends.

"Thank you again for saving me and helping me out. Stop by the Milk Bar in town sometime and I'll see about Mr. Barton giving you some bottles of Chateau Romani on the house." She offered with a smile. The small smithy's eyes went wide.

"You work at the Milk bar in Clock Town?" he asked, surprised. Cremia nodded.

"Well… sort of. I run Romani Ranch which makes Chateau Romani." She said.

"That'd be great, Miss Cremia! We'll stop in the next couple of days to have some. Maybe our paths will cross again." He said with a smile as he and Gabora gently waved farewell. "You be careful on the way back…" he trailed off as Gabora then stepped forward and handed a small sword to the young woman and grunted something that she didn't understand. Zubora smiled and noticed that Cremia didn't understand what he had said and decided to translate. "Gabora said for you take that sword to protect yourself…" he paused as he then glared at the giant, and then looked back at Cremia and finished. "And it's free of charge." He said, again glaring at the giant. Cremia smiled and bowed to the humongous Gabora again.

"Thank you Mr. Gabora and Mr. Zubora. I'll use it well. Maybe Link can teach me how to use it when I get home." She said as she waved fare-well and left.


	3. I Want to Protect You

Chapter 3: I Want to Protect You

Thankfully the road back to Romani Ranch was uneventful for Cremia, but she couldn't help to have her senses on overload, looking for _any_ sign of unnatural disturbance in her surroundings, keeping the sword that Gabora gave her close at hand. Occasionally she found her hand feeling at the shallow cut in her neck, which had already begun to coagulate and heal, and every time she realized she felt it her entire body went into spasms of shivers. She eventually made it home and approached the two teenagers and put on a façade smile. "Well how did the day go you two love birds?" she joked as usual. Link and Romani's faces went red ever so slightly. Romani opened her mouth to begin an argument but Cremia raised her hand and waved off the argument before it could start. "I know, I know, you two are doubting your relationship but believe me when I say that I can see you two sticking together for the remainder of your lives." She said warmly to the teens. Her raised hand somehow mindlessly moved to the cut again. "Which I hope will be very long ones." She said, trying her best to keep the smile on her face. Romani began to walk away when Link noticed the cut on Cremia.

"Hey Cremia, where the cut come from?" he asked giving a serious look. Cremia's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh this, I tripped on a rock…" she lied, trying to not let the young man worry, but he just gave a skeptical look as he walked over and tried to examine the cut, which Cremia tried to hide. If anyone could recognize a cut from any type of blade he could. His eyes darted to her face. Cremia was taken back as she realized on how much Link had grown. He was only 16 and he was already taller than she was now. His stern yet caring eyes stared at her for a very awkward moment. "I-is something wrong Link?" she asked.

"No…" he said simply. "Just be careful next time when you go up to the mountain. I remember tripping up a lot on the way." He said in a caring voice as he took the locks for the barn and began to walk away.

_Did he really buy that excuse?_ Cremia thought as he began to open the door and install the lock in. Suddenly he spoke so quietly that Cremia at first had difficulty knowing he was talking to her.

"I want to talk to you about that cut… later." He commanded in whisper, making sure Romani wasn't within earshot. Cremia nodded in agreement and walked away, going to install the other lock on the door of the house

The last hours of the day passed by, and soon the three went to bed, Link never saying a word about the cut to Cremia at all. It wasn't till the middle of the night when Cremia was awoken by Link who had an incredibly stern look on his face. Cremia groggily looked at the clock and gave a small groan in protest to being woken up. "Link, its quarter-past one in the morning… you want to talk _now_?" she asked, completely annoyed. Link silently nodded and motioned a hand, telling her to come along as he then left the room and went down stairs. When she arrived downstairs Link was sitting patiently at the round table besides a weak fire. He threw a single log into the fire, making sure not to brighten the room too much or cause too much noise.

"Sorry about this, Cremia." He apologized as he motioned a hand towards an open chair that was already pulled out for her. Cremia sat down, rubbing some sleep out of her eyes.

"You just better have something worth saying. You know how cranky I can get in the morning." She warned with a smile. Link gave a small smile back as he leaned forward.

"Believe me; it is." He said, the smile disappearing quickly. "Cremia, you know you're a horrible liar right?" he said. Cremia smiled at first, half-thinking it was his attempt so late at night to be funny, but she noticed he was actually quite serious; she couldn't find any words to say. "I didn't believe that little fib of falling on a rock. As soon as I saw that cut I knew that was from a knife. If it was a sword you wouldn't be here, and Romani and I would be searching the mountains desperately on foot looking for you." He explained.

Cremia continued to say nothing, but she knew that he was right. For Romani, she was her older sister and the only family she's ever had. For Link, she was a good friend that gave advice whenever he needed it, and someone that he could talk to as an adult; there may have been a 5 year gap in their ages but Cremia knew he was far more mature when than the innocent-looking crest of a child that she had met 4 years ago. She has never pried or dug into what made such a caring but strong child so mature, all she could get from his eyes was that he'd seen and fought things she's only dreamed of in nightmares. Sometimes she thought she was looking at the eyes of a beast when she looked at him… sometimes she even wondered if she too had fallen for this boy… Cremia shook the idea out of her mind. She knew that deep-down that Romani was meant for him and vice-versa. She has accepted this gut feeling as the honest truth, and would be _damned_ before she let _anyone_ get in the way of that… including herself.

"Now… what happened at the mountain smithy?" Link asked, as he tried figuring out what could have caused the cut and Cremia's odd behavior. Dozens—no, hundreds of possible scenarios flew through his mind's eye. One came to his mind just a minute after he asked his question, and he decided to make the next move. "You were attacked… by the Gorman brothers?" he suddenly asked. Cremia's head shot up to the young man's piercing gaze.

_How did he guess that?_ She questioned in her mind. _Really… just _who_ is this young boy? _She continued to question. She then realized he was awaiting an answer and he probably knew her answer before it would escape her lips. "Yes." She sighed. _The gig's up._ She thought as a smile crossed her face. She then explained what happened at the Mountain Smithy, as Link sat there absorbing it with the greatest poker face she'd ever seen. She may not have understood as much as she would like of Link but if she had learned anything he was the type to take another's pain and feel it himself. He seemed to always understand the problems of others even if he really didn't. And even more so she knew that behind that poker face he was holding a deep regret of not being there to protect her or just going himself in the first place. A silence passed between them as the only thing the two of them could hear was the crackling of the fire. Link finally placed a hand unto his face, and wiped it.

"I am sorry, Cremia." He said, trying to keep his composure in his voice, but it was far too obvious to her; he was crying now. She reached out a hand in comfort, placing it upon his broad shoulder.

"I'm fine, Link. I'll"- she began but he interrupted nearly shouting out, just barely controlling the volume of his voice.

"DON'T LIE; YOUR NOT!" he very nearly screamed. He sighed and spoke again, more calmly. "Cremia, you were _attacked _today! You're only alive right now out of sheer luck! Gorman would have slit your throat if Zubora and Gabora hadn't just been passing by. We can't just sweep this under the rug like all those other times with those Gormans attacking our Milk deliveries. I'm going to report this to Mayor Dutor, my friend." He announced as he stood back up, easily towering Cremia by several inches. "The Gorman Brothers can't continue to get away with this. They must be stopped, one way or another. What would happen if they attacked Romani next? Or if they succeeded in killing you? I can protect myself, Cremia; but you and Romani don't know the first thing about fighting. And even if you _did_ know how to defend yourself could you possibly _kill_ a man? Could you really do it?" he pointed out to her face. She was actually scared of that thought of killing someone, anyone… he was right; neither Romani nor herself could defend or have the will to kill another human being.

Link suddenly embraced the elder ranch girl and placed his head on hers. She felt her heart skip a beat as she felt his heart beats against her chest. "Please, Cremia… let me deal with this. You and Romani are the only family I have… You two have accepted me into this family without a thought if you actually could afford to. I can't lose this one family I've ever known. I never got to know my parents because they died before I could know them, but this is different. I _must_ protect both of you…" he whispered to her. She just stood there being embraced by him, her heart beating like crazy; and she didn't want this to end. _Maybe I am falling for him…_ she thought to herself, totally content in his strong arms. _If only things were different._ She sighed as they broke the embrace.

"Thank you, Link…" she said, tears starting to fill her vision. She looked up at his face and noticed rings under his caring eyes. "You look tired… go to bed… now." She ordered with a smile, now realizing just how tired she was too. Link yawned loudly and nodded silently as he then walked up the stairs to bed. Cremia watched him go up and began to follow him, but she instead sat back down at the table and watched the fire burn out, thinking in the near-darkness. _If only things were different, Link…_


	4. I Always Wanted to be Like You

Chapter 4: I Always Wanted to be Like You

"I'm heading into town to deliver some milk." Cremia announced to the others as she finished loading the milk into the carriage. Link looked over to her and gave a concerned look. Cremia was well aware of the question he wanted to ask; it has been several days since she had left the safety of the ranch since she went up to the Mountain Smithy. Romani stepped forward before Cremia could get in herself.

"I think it's my turn, sis." She said, stopping Cremia from climbing up.

"No, it's fine; I'll do it." Cremia said. Romani gave a pouted look.

"But I haven't gotten to go into town in months. What's going on?" she asked, annoyed to not getting to go. Cremia rolled her eyes in annoyance to this same argument they've had for _years._

"Maybe Romani has a point, Cremia." Link butted in. "It has been a while, and you've been doing a lot lately. Take a break for once. If you're worried about her, I'll go with her." He then vouched as he stepped forward towards the girls. Cremia gave a concerned look towards him, where Romani gave a smile to his defense of her.

"Are you sure?"Cremia's whispered to Link; he nodded ever so slightly.

"Yeah, take it easy. We can handle this, and who am I as a protector of this Ranch to not protect its namesake?" he said in a reassured tone, kind of joking.

"Well… Okay. You two _love birds_ can go." She said replied nudging an elbow into Link's ribs. The 16-year old just gave an annoyed look as his face turned slightly red. "Just don't seduce my younger sister till you're both married!" Cremia pressed on with a laugh. This time both Link and Romani's faces turned beat red at the comment. Romani opened her mouth to say something but she couldn't find any words to fire back with so she simply shut up, and punched Cremia's shoulder as she continued with the laughter instead. Cremia rubbed her shoulder, her laughter stifling to just a giggle as she left the two and approached the barn. "Hehehe, I'll just tend to the cows while you two are away then." She said with a wave, bidding Link and Romani a good journey. They waved back as they then climbed into the carriage and made their way towards town.

The ride was quiet after Cremia disappeared into the barn and the carriage had left the front gate of the ranch and was now on Milk Road. It wasn't till they were just getting into Termina field when Romani started talking. "Umm, Link… do you think you and I will ever… you know…" she asked quietly. Link didn't quite catch what she was implying.

"That you and I will what?" he asked mindlessly, just quickly glancing over to her to see her face extremely red. It hasn't been that red since they first confessed their feeling for one another 3 years ago. He then realized exactly _what_ she was implying then, and his face then turned just as red as hers. "Oh… I um… don't know… I mean do you _want to_… someday?" he asked. Romani tried saying something but she just nodded with a small, genuine smile. Link suddenly felt his heart racing and his breath weak like he had just ran a mile. He now had _no idea_ what to say next. "Well then… when do you want to…" he began asking but trailing off with each word.

"I… um… don't know." Romani replied, her heart racing. "Maybe we can talk about it with Cremia soon." She suggested, trying to get off this topic for she was becoming extremely uncomfortable. Link licked his lips in nervousness, and nodded.

"Okay… that uh, sounds like a plan." He said, ending the conversation with a smile as the carriage came up to the East Gate.

…

Cremia sat down besides one of the cows and just began stroking its side gently. _I wonder if that little joke got them thinking like it did for Anju and Kafei? _She thought to herself, smiling. She sat there in silence, just patting the one cow that happened to be in the barn. All the others were too frazzled to go in tonight so they stayed outside in the ranch field. Just this one cow had decided to go in, and of course it was the oldest of them all; Cremia was starting to wonder about this particular cow lately since it was showing signs of being ready to 'pass on'.

"It's okay girl…" Cremia said as she comforted the old cow, but her thoughts were elsewhere, namely on Link. Cremia closed her eyes and pictured the young boy she met 4 years ago and the fine young man he was now. The cow then nuzzled against Cremia, breaking her thought. "Oh, I get it. You know what I'm thinking of, right… Mother?" she asked the cow as she placed her head on the cow's short hair. "You know that I'm thinking of him, don't you? You know that Link reminds me a lot of Kafei." She spoke mindlessly to the cow. Cremia just smiled as her mind just wandered and she rambled on. ."He's just like Kafei when we were younger. I remember those days… just me, Kafei, and Anju. The three of us were known as trouble-makers at times. Oh, how many times we were scolded by our parents for the trouble we caused! But we were inseparable. As we grew older I found myself falling for that boy. Always so calm, cool, and brave. Whenever either I or Anju were in trouble from being beaten by whoever was going to scold us he stood in front and took it all as if it was entirely his fault, when often enough it was myself that planned the mischief. But soon Mother died giving birth to Romani, and Father named the newborn after our mother, and we then moved to the empty ranch that once belonged to some friend of Mother's. I then worked full-time for the ranch and didn't go into town that often but when I did I could see that Anju and Kafei were becoming an item, but they didn't yet confess it to each other… not until I confronted Kafei and told him I loved him… but he turned me down for Anju… I was so angry, but not as much I wanted to be. I accepted it more than I wanted to. Then came that one year... the year that horrible moon appeared in the sky, and Kafei seemed to have disappeared. Those two had announced their engagement earlier in the year, and Anju asked _me_ to be Maid of Honor… I was taken back, but I was skeptical of that moon. I think I almost wanted it to fall on that wedding and just ruin it out of my behalf. But then Link appeared just two days before the Carnival and helped us when we needed it, even though we didn't even know what was coming, he just already _knew. _I still don't understand how he did. When I saw him I just saw a young Kafei all over again. Much like Kafei; he was so calm and cool about everything. I even hugged him when he saved me… I didn't know why I did, I just did. Perhaps that was the reason; I had fallen for him then. But whenever I looked at him and Romani together I just get the same feeling that I did with Kafei and Anju… they were _meant_ for each other." Tears rolled down Cremia's face as she just let all this out.

"It just seems like I'm just destined to be over-looked, not to be loved by anyone!" She yelled out-loud to the near-empty barn. "WHY am I not allowed to fall in love?! Is it something I have done or haven't done in my life?! Why am I only allowed to just pin-point people who are destined for each other before they realize it themselves?" she cried, rubbing her face into her hands. "Sometime I just want to die." She mumbled to herself. "But… what would I be getting out of my death?" she suddenly asked herself. "I most certainly won't be happy in the after-life. I'll just be dead with regrets of things I never obtained in my life. It'll be just a waste." She said to herself, realizing what she was saying was true.

She sighed deeply and wiped away her tears and stood up. "Maybe I need some sleep…" she said with a yawn as she walked towards the door. Before she reached the door she heard the sounds of hooves just outside the barn. "Oh, looks like Link and Romani are back." She commented out loud as reached for the doorknob. When her hand was finally on it, she heard a loud _click_, and immediately her heart sank into her gut. She jiggled at the knob to find it locked; she then looked towards the double doors and tried opening them to find them locked as well. Suddenly she heard two voices laughing and pressed an ear against the door, to instantly recognize the voices… the Gorman Brothers.

Author's Note: MUHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger! What will happen to our dear Cremia now? And can Link and Romani possibly save her before The Gorman Brothers can succeed in their evil deed? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! …Whenever I decide to write/post it.


	5. I Shall Fail You

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait for this chapter. I was mostly focusing my attention on "A Final Tale" (sequel to this) and other things – mostly personal and playing games (I'm looking at you Assassin's Creed 3) This is more or less filler. The way I ended this chapter is cliff-hanger as well. But with AFT done, I want to finish this before totally ending this fan-fic series with AFT's sequel "Final Memories". Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 5: I Shall Fail You

"And that's the last one, Mr. Barton." Link grunted as he brought down the final box full of bottles of the beloved Chateau Romani Milk that people adored and would pay any price for.

"Thanks Link, and you too Romani." The bartender said with a warm smile to the teens. "I must say, Romani; you sure have grown since I last saw you; you look like your older sister and your mother before you."

"Thank you, Mr. Barton that means a lot." Romani thanked with a forced smile. Barton didn't catch that the smile was forced and smiled warmly back gazing at the teens.

"No problem, little missy. But you have become quite the young woman, honestly perhaps you two should get hitched!" He said with an awkwardly loud roar of laughter. Link and Romani stood there in silence briefly looking at each other with nervous blushed looks; it took a second when they realized together that Mr. Barton was actually just joking, so they joined in the laughter nervously.

"Haha, good one Mr. Barton!" Link said nervously. "Perhaps we'll consider it!" he said in a joking tone despite his mind wandering to the serious conversation between him and Romani earlier. Link followed up with yet another laugh and quickly looked over to Romani standing beside him then back to the old bartender. "Well, it's starting to get late and we better start making our way home. I'm sure Cremia is wondering what is taking us." Mr. Barton gave a thoughtful look as he made short quick nods in understanding.

"Well if you must go, then I'll see you around then." He said as he reached out a hand, Link then taking it and shaking it. Barton gave a short nod and smile to Romani and with that the teens left the Town and walked to the carriage, Link helped Romani getting in, then he got in himself, sitting at the reins. Link snapped the reins and the horses began the journey.

"Link…" Romani muttered low. Link didn't hear her at first but he looked to her when she lightly nudged his ribs.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"I know we talked about it earlier… but I was just thinking; what _will _Sis think of you and me… you know…" She trailed off. Link sighed deeply.

"Get married you mean?" he asked, she nodded nervously. "I… honestly think Cremia would be happy for us, Romani. I mean, she was the one who pretty much made us aware of our feelings toward each other. There's no way she couldn't be happy for us!" he said reassuringly.

"I guess you're right." She admitted with a smile, as she nuzzled closer to him as he wrapped an arm around her holding her close.

…

Cremia banged on the wooden door of the barn screaming at the Gormans beyond the door. "LET ME OUT!" she screamed but all she got was maniacal laughter in return.

"Oh no, Miss Cremia! You've been a pain in our rear-ends for the last time!" the elder of the brothers yelled back as they began lighting torches.

Cremia stepped back at that response. _No, they couldn't mean…_ she thought with a pause. Out of sheer desperation at the realization what they were intending she banged on the door harder and harder. At that moment the Gormans threw their torches into the sky and onto the roof the barn. Instantly the lightly wooded roof burst into flames and slowly made its way down the much thicker wood of the walls. It would be a matter of minutes before the entire barn would be engulfed. "No…" Cremia muttered as she closed her eyes and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm so sorry Sis, Link… I am so sorry."


	6. I Am Crying For You

Chapter 6: I Am Crying For You

The carriage rolled from the vast Termina field and onto the short Milk road that would lead Link and Romani back home. As they moved onto the first hill of the road they saw something in the distance towards the ranch. Romani reached out a finger towards the faint glow. "What do you think that is, Link?" she asked with concern. Link looked up towards the glow and noticed thick black smoke rising from the faint glow. Link and Romani's eyes went wide in shock at the smoke.

"Oh no…" Link muttered as he paused for a second in shock. He quickly snapped out of it when Romani snatched the reins away from him and she snapped them fiercely and the horses responded by going from a walk and into a dash towards the Ranch. A few seconds later the carriage flew past the gate and towards the source of the glow – the barn engulfed in flames!

The carriage slowed to a stop near the flaming inferno, as the teens looked on in horror. A scream could be heard from the carnage of burning wood, the two instantly recognized the voice of Cremia in there. Romani and Link jumped down from the carriage and Romani instantly began screaming for her older sister. Link just stood there watching the thing, a memory passing before his eyes. The memory of Kakariko village burning in the alternate future played in his mind, the screams and sights terrified him for months after that night. It was all coming back to him but this time it was worse – it was someone he _knew_ for years. Within seconds he was already bursting into a run towards the barn, he heard Romani screaming towards him to stop but it was too late he was already at the door and kicking at it repeatedly. He kicked and kicked at keeping an eye on the hinges and the door lock, seeing them giving out to the shock in the kicks. Eventually the hinges and lock gave out and the door fell back into the barn, bursting into embers. Link squinted his eyes as they watered to the sudden burst of black smoke that hit his face, he ducked down to where he could breath as he make his way deeper into the barn. "CREMIA!" he screamed as he looked for her, within a couple seconds he found her passed out in the center of the barn next to the water dish for the cows. The loan cow laid beside her passed out as well. Link ran over to Cremia and placed his palm against her slightly open mouth, he felt air, he then placed an ear against her chest and heard very slight beating – she was still alive however barely. He did the same to Mother the cow and felt no air or beating – the cow was dead. He pursed his lips, the sadness will have to wait he thought as he then splashed what little water there was on to her and himself and picked her up in his arms and high tailed it for the open doorway he had created. The roof finally collapsed into the barn crushing and burning anything within, however Link made it out within the final seconds hauling Cremia in his arms.

He carried her over to the carriage and Romani which was a safe distance away from the fire. He placed her down on the soft grass and once again checked her breathing – however this time there was nothing, he started to panic. He checked her heart-beat; there wasn't one. "FUCK!" he swore "she's not breathing!" he said. He sat there panicking on what to do, but nothing was coming to mind, he had no idea on what to do – he felt so useless! Romani came over and moved him out of the way. "What are you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm gonna try something my Dad taught me when I was little!" she yelled at him, shutting him up and making watch her work. She leaned over her older sister and squeezed Cremia's nose tightly, at the same time straitening her back. Romani then pressed her mouth against her sister's and breathed into it, when her lung was expelled she came up and sucked in more air and repeated the process a few times. After a few breaths she moved over to Cremia's torso and pressed down hard on her chest repeatedly, after about 5 second of this she pressed her ear against Cremia's chest listening for beat, when there wasn't one she repeated the whole process again and again till eventually and suddenly Cremia began coughing madly. Smiles formed onto Romani and Link's faces as Cremia's eyes slowly came open. "Oh thank Heavens!" Romani let out with a sigh of relief. Cremia's weak eyes looked at her younger sister and Link hovering over her. Almost instantly she began crying.

"I am so sorry…" she said in a low raspy voice that the teens could barely hear.

"F-for what?" Romani stammered, confused.

"For this; for dying like this." She said, forcing back a tear.

"You're not going to die, Sis!" Romani yelled at her sister, also trying to force back tears. However Cremia slowly shook his head no.

"No, Romani… no. I am dying, and I am so sorry for it all. I know we had our times where we disagreed, fought and then there were the times where we could barely make enough money to eat. I yelled at you for some stupid things, some of them being your fault, but many more of them were mine because I believed I failed to raise you all on my own." She admitted as a steady stream of tears rolled down her face. Romani sat there over her sister crying trying to find words as she looked at her sister up and down when she noticed a sharp piece of wood sticking out of her side, bloody.

"N-no you didn't Sis… you didn't fail me… You helped me realize there's more to life than fun and games but you helped me where my heart is when I couldn't figure it out myself. I… mean you helped me realize I love Link more than anything for example…" Cremia smiled to her sister's words.

"Well… that's been obvious, Sis… You've always been a bit dense." She joked despite her condition. Romani and Link smiled weakly to the joke, but the sight of the piercing wood wiped away their smirks. Link leaned down and looked at Cremia's face which has already begun to lose a bit of color.

"Cremia, I want to thank you too. You and Romani took me in despite not really knowing me. You gave me a quiet, peaceful home, friends, people I now consider my family and you helped me realize my feelings for your sister." He said with misty eyes. Cremia smiled warmly at him and reached out her hands for theirs. They took them confused.

"Your welcome, Link. But please; do me a favor that will span the rest of your life."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Take care of my sister in my stead. Please give her the care she deserves." She commanded gently. Link nodded slowly with a smile, Cremia smiled back to him and then turned to Romani's eyes had already begun to turn red from crying so much. "Sis, promise me you'll do the same for him." She asked seriously. Romani nodded slowly.

"I promise I will, Cremia; I promise cause we… we decided to get married… That'll make you my Sister-in-law, Cremia." Link said holding Cremia's hand tightly.

Cremia smiled again, and relaxed her head back onto the grass. "Good, thank you." Link turned his gaze away towards the raging fire for a moment then turned back.

"So I guess from now on I should call you 'Sis', huh?" he asked with a smile. Romani and Cremia looked at him with his question and smiled.

"I…" Cremia began, each approaching word becoming harder and harder for her to say. "I… would like that." She finally said with a smile as her eyes slowly dimmed of their light and dulled. The teens stared at her now still and unmoving face. Tears now finally ran down Link's face as Romani slowly clenched at her sister and openly wailed to the night sky. They cried for what seemed like forever and the pain would not stop.


	7. Should I Avenge You?

Chapter 7: Should I Avenge You?

The tears did stop enough that soon Link and Romani focused on trying to control the fire, making sure it did not spread to the house. There was nothing they could do for the barn but let it burn. When the fire finally died which was late into the night, they took the time and buried Cremia's body. After Link and Romani finished placing dirt upon the shallow grave, Link left for the house clenching his fists tightly. Romani made a quick, but meaningful bow to the freshly made grave and then ran after Link before he reached the door.

"W-what is wrong?" she asked as she grabbed his arm, he shoved it way as he walked. She looked at him with shock and confusion, but then a thought crossed her mind. She chased after him as he entered the house and climbed the stairs to the bedroom. "Wait a minute; do you know who did this, Link?" she asked demandingly. He froze where he stood, his back stiff and his head low and out of Romani's view. She pursed her lips. "You do." She then stated matter-of-factly. "Don't you?" she pressed. With that question he slowly turned and faced her, his face red from crying but his eyes were aflame with anger and rage.

"Yes; I do, Romani. It was those fucking Gorman brothers!" he screamed at her. Romani stepped back out of sheer fear.

"How do you know?"

Link's eyes turned away then closed; he stayed this way for a long moment before finally facing and answering. "Cremia didn't want me to say anything or even let you and I know that she was attacked by them the other day when she went up to the Mountain Village. She was saved by the Smithy up there, but she got a cut from the attack. She tried hiding it from us but I noticed and she told me. They've wanted to kill her for a while and tonight they finally succeeded. She didn't want us to worry, Romani."

"So… what are you going to do? Kill them?" she asked, not really thinking what she said. But when Link then said nothing she placed her hands on her face, tears beginning to roll down her streaked face once more. She then ran over to him and held him. "No, Link! Please don't kill them! That's not what Cremia would want!" she screamed. Link held her back.

"I know, Romani; I know, but they've killed now; and they won't hesitate to do it again to either of us until we're either gone or dead. I… can't let them do that. I feel guilty enough that Sis died because I didn't do anything to prevent it!" he yelled, tears rolling down his face again as he held on to her tighter. Romani closed her eyes as she tried finding something to say. Eventually they broke their embrace.

"Just promise me you won't do anything you'll regret, Link. I don't think I could stand you living with the guilt of murder forever." She requested simply. Link however shook his head.

"No…" he muttered as he attempted to swallow his anger, sadness, and confusion. "I won't do anything I'll regret." He finished doing the best to show some strength for Romani who needed it far more than himself. He looked out the window and noticed the sun was already starting to rise. "It's almost 6, Romani… it's… been a long night. We need to sleep and then we'll think what we're going to do tomorrow…" however Romani violently shook her head in defiance.

"No! I want—" she paused trying to figure out what she wanted to say. "I want…" she tried again but still she couldn't find herself the words she wanted, so instead she just cried instead. Link gave a sympathetic sorrowful look to the ranch girl he loved, not being able to bare the sight he moved in and embraced her tightly – enough so she will know he was there for her—so he will ALWAYS be there for her.

They stood there for a bit till Romani eventually calmed down enough to take Link's advice and go to bed, so he led her up and guided her to their bed. It didn't take very long for Romani to fall asleep but Link however didn't fall asleep. He was wide awake, anger seething from his every pore to a point where he found himself shaking. Hours past and eventually he couldn't bare the idea of lying next to Romani anymore with all the anger he was feeling so he got up and went downstairs and splashed some water on his face. The memories from the fire from just several hours ago replayed in his mind. The screams; Romani's, Cremia's and his, the sounds of the fire as it burned at the barn, the sounds of the wood cracking as he had slammed against the weakened door. Just about every sound from those moments rushed through his inner ears, the sights and feelings of the flames pressing against his skin made him shiver and crawl. The smell of the smoke as it burned at his nostrils was even now potent. He then felt tears roll down his cheeks and into his hands as he uselessly tried forcing the tears back into their ducts. He eventually slammed his fists on the table, trying his best not to scream in his anguish and rage. His lungs tore at him with the desire to scream as much as they could, eventually he let them when he ran out of the house and slammed his face into the dirt of the road that led out of the ranch. A part of him wished that no one heard him when he screamed – least of all Romani. But honestly he really didn't care for the constant screaming that made his lungs retch in pain wasn't enough to calm his anger.

He stuck his face out of the dirt and desperately looked around in his rage for something to punch, kick, break or even… _kill. _His eyes randomly landed on the gate that lead towards Milk Road, and from his memory led to the road itself, to Termina field, to Clock Town, to all four reaches of Termina and lastly on the Gorman Track. He then remembered who had caused this pain and anger. It was THEM! It was those selfish BASTARDS who killed Cremia! It was THEM that would no doubt return and kill Romani and maybe even him! Now all he saw in his mind's eye was pictures of those fucking Gormans dying in every possible and impossible way that the human imagination could conjure up! He slammed his fists into the ground again and again and AGAIN till they bled from his rage. But it wasn't enough, the images of them dying horribly wasn't enough for Link! No… he HAD to kill them, he NEEDED to kill them! And he _would_!


	8. I Will Show You Death!

Chapter 8: I Will Show You Death!

Link found himself laughing hysterically to the morning light from the realization of what he must do to settle the problem with the wretched Gorman Brothers! _Murder! _ How odd it felt to come to state of mind where "Murder" sounded so… good! Link couldn't but laugh further despite the signals of intense pain from his lungs demanding he stop with his maniacal laughter, but it didn't matter anymore to him! When his insane laughter came to a stop he didn't hesitate on getting up from the dirt and moving towards the remains of the barn and eventually into the house, he quickly but stealth fully went up the stairs and into the bedroom where Romani laid sleeping. Link despite being in a half-crazed mind kept itself away from her intentionally. He prowled to the drawers where he kept his Gilded sword and Mirror shield; he ignored the latter, but grabbed the sword and carefully pulled it out of its scabbard and marveled at the fine craftsmanship. He quickly placed the Gilded sword back into his scabbard when he heard Romani rustle in her sleep, without giving himself time to even start having second thoughts he dashed back out of the bedroom and in turn the house itself.

Link didn't even bother to call any of the few horses that were on the ranch – even Epona. He just made out into a mad run towards the gate of the ranch and soon onto Milk Road. He looked around to get his bearings even though he knew this road extremely well; it was simply to remind him where he was going. The sight of the little dirt road that lead to the Gorman Track was all it took to remind himself as then continued his running toward the track and the Gormans.

Within minutes he was at the entrance of the track and neither of the brothers were there, however a light was on in the small hut that served as their house. Inside the two brothers were drinking off a case of booze from a foreign country that they had recently bought to enact as the celebration to their plan to kill Cremia. Link peered through the small window and found them both near-passed out from the alcohol. He thought about just going in and running them through as they slept for the barest instance but that would never serve to satisfy his desire for revenge… no he had to do something far more… of a spectacle!

He stood there for a second with deciding on which image he had in his head to go off of with his plan, but he decided on one quickly as he then stomped over to the door and slammed on it with his right hand, keeping his armed left hand hidden behind his back to not instantly raise suspicion. It took several minutes before one of the Gormans woke from their drunken sleep to answer the door. It was the younger of the two, his face flushed from the booze.

"Who is it?" the Gorman slurred when he whipped the door open not even really aware of who was at the door. "Don't you fucking know what time it—"he hiccupped almost puking, but then continued. "…is you dumb ass?" Link decided to just silent nod as he refrained from smiling to the dead we was about to perform. The young Gorman gave an angry look at Link. "Then get the fuck out of here! Can't you see me and my brother are busy!" the Gorman cursed as he then abruptly tried slamming the door into Link's face, but he stopped the door with his right hand holding it open against the drunken brother. The Gorman opened his eyes in surprise at the fact the door to the hut was not firmly slammed shut and that the person in front of him was holding the door. He gave a snarl of dis-taste as he then tried slugging Link in the face, however Link side-stepped letting the Gorman miss and in turn fall unto the ground face first. "W-who the fuck do you think you _are_ to make a distinguished man like myself fall flat on my face?!" the younger Gorman yelled from his place on the ground. At that moment the elder Gorman brother had awoken from his sleeping stupor to the sounds of the disturbance at his door, but by the time he got up Link had placed his sword on his back and was already walking over to the younger brother and picking him up by the back of his collar with his right hand and slugging him in the face with his left making the drunken brother fall back over into the pole next to them.

"What the Sam-hell is going on out here?!" the elder brother barked in anger as he then witnessed his brother getting kicked in the ribs by Link. Unlike the younger brother the older Gorman quickly snapped out of his drunken state as best as possible and was running over to Link ready to tackle him, however Link back-stepped away and forced the Gorman into the wooden pole like his brother, however this time Link didn't let the elder Gorman fall as he held him up to his own face.

"You two bastards are going to DIE for killing CREMIA!" Link screamed as he then forced the head of the elder Gorman into the pole again and again and again. When satisfied Link slammed a fist into the Gorman's stomach as he then guided the Gorman over to the out-house near-by and threw him into the door, the door collapsing as the elder brother fell through it. Link walked over and grabbed him by the scruff of the collar and pulled him close and spat on his face. "Oh no, I'm not letting you pass out! I'm going to let you sit here and watch your brother DIE!" Link spat as he then grabbed a long piece of iron that was near-by and stabbed it into the Gorman brother's shoulder, ensuring it was nice and deep. The elder brother screamed in pain as he tried reaching at the iron with his other hand, but Link seized it and with his other hand snapped the Gorman's left wrist. "Now just sit there and WATCH!" Link yelled as he walked away and towards the younger brother who was just now getting up.

The brother went into a dash towards trying to tackle Link however he side-stepped expertly as he pulled out his sword and in a fluid motion slashed the Gorman's back, blood spewing everywhere. Link moved quickly as he again grabbed the younger brother by the back of his shirt and lifted him displaying him to the elder the brother whom watched in horror. "Now know the pain you made US go through Gorman!" Link screamed to the world with his now hoarse voice as he then plunged the Gilded sword through the younger Gorman's back and through the stomach, blood gushed from the wound and onto the elder Gorman. "HOW DOES IT FEEL NOW YOU BASTARDS?!" Link yelled as he withdrew the sword and began to throw the younger brother backwards away from the elder brother, but Link wasn't done. In yet another fluid motion as he threw the brother back he slashed across the man's chest diagonally letting even more Gorman blood spews from the man and onto anywhere it may land. The body of the younger Gorman fell limp to the bloodied ground. Link walked up to the body and stabbed his sword through the heart of the already dead man letting the sword stand there upright. "You're next…" Link muttered as he turned to the elder Gorman whom gulped loudly.

"W-why are you doing this?" the remaining Gorman asked with a stutter of pure fear. Link gave a quizzical yet disgusted look at the Gorman and his innate question.

"Are you that fucking stupid?" Link demanded in a bark making the pathetic Gorman further into the corner of the outhouse. "Did you think that your killing of an innocent woman wouldn't result in immense retribution? I am here to make you pay with your _lives_ you worthless piece of shit!" he yelled as he withdrew the Gilded sword from the corpse of the younger Gorman and swung it wiping away the loose wet blood. Gorman tried to get up but Link kicked the man back down and stabbed the sword through his side, avoiding the vitals but he pushed it all the way through. Link walked away and grabbed a match from near-by and put it into the fire pit and soon the fire started. He walked back and leaned close grabbing the piece of iron that was still impaled in the Gorman's shoulder while one hand on the sword's handle. He slowly twisted the handle in his left hand, as he commanded Gorman to stand up with his right hand on the iron piece making careful sure that every movement hurt _extremely_. Link painfully guided Gorman over to the fire pit as he wore a big sinister grin on his face as he looked over Gorman's shoulder at the fire behind, occasionally kicking a log in so the fire could build. When satisfied Link guided Gorman over to the wooden hut, withdrew the sword and piece of iron out from the man's body and in a fluid motion pushed Gorman into the hut making sure he fell to the dirt floor with a kick. Link backed away slowly as picked up a torch and lit it with the fire from the fire pit.

"Now experience a pain that only SHE went through! Everything else was just the emotional pain you made me and Romani go through tonight!" Link exclaimed as he slammed the door shut, placed the iron bar through the looped handle efficiently locking the elder Gorman inside and lastly he threw the torch into the morning sky landing on the wooden roof the hut. Link carefully grabbed a few more of the logs from the fire pit and tossed them onto the hut as well, ensuring the hellish tomb for Gorman. When satisfied with that, Link backed a safe distance away and watched with a sinister pride as the small hut's fire quickly grew. He could hear Gorman's frantic screams for pity and forgiveness as he slammed on the door, but soon the slamming stopped as a black smoke rose into the sky.

Link stood there watching the last of the two men responsible burn in the hut for what seemed like forever, but in time the roof collapsed onto the Elder Gorman inside. If the smoke insulation and fire didn't already kill him then that most certainly did or put him in a condition he would never be rescued from.


	9. Please Forgive Me

Chapter 9:Please Forgive Me…

Romani woke up suddenly to a loud knock at the door from the first floor. "Link, Cremia! Get the door!" she groggily yelled in her half-awake state however the knocking persisted and she quickly realized that neither Link nor Cremia were present, she gave a quizzical look around when it donned on her what had happened that previous night, but it still brought up the question on where Link was. She decided to worry about him later after she found out who was knocking at the door. She got up and noticed she had not changed into her nightgown, quickly deciding it should be fine to go down as is she ran down the stairs. "Hold on! I'll be right there!" she yelled to the person outside as she then approached the door and quickly opened it. She felt a slam of heat hit her face this rather hot afternoon, as she then looked to see who was at the door. It was Kafei and two of the guards from Town.

"Excuse me, but you are Ms. Romani right?" Kafei asked with a somber tone in his voice. Romani gave him and the guards a quizzical look and nodded slowly. Kafei gave a weak forced smile to her. "Good, I'm Kafei – a friend of Link's and…" he paused and swallowed nervously. "Your late older sister's."

"Yes, I think we've met once or twice before at the Carnival of Time." Romani stated, still curious to his visit and his apparent knowledge of Cremia's so recent death.

"I hate to tell you this, Romani but… Link is in some trouble and has requested you come to town so you may be informed of what is going on and what is going to happen to him."

"What do you mean by "is going to happen to him"? What has happened to Link?!" she demanded to the men in front of her. Kafei sighed deeply as he glanced over to the guards behind him looking for some type of help, but he returned his gaze to her.

"Just come to town Romani. I'll explain everything, I promise as the temporary Mayor of Clock Town and friend of Link." He stated firmly. She just stared him down for a good minute or two, but eventually she sighed in defeat giving up on getting any explanation now.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to get ready." She said as she offered the men inside and to the kitchen table to wait for her as she went upstairs and changed. After a few minutes she came back down carrying a small suitcase and satchel full of rupees. "Alright, let's go see Link." She said as she immediately headed for the door and opened it, waiting for the three men to follow. "I only have one more question; will you tell me on the way to town or when we are there?" she asked Kafei. He looked at the two escorts with him, then back to her.

"I'll explain it along the way." He said in defeat as he and the men joined Romani as they walked out of the house and towards the carriage that sat a few yards away. They all climbed in, the escort guards climbing into the back as Romani and Kafei sat in front. Within a few short minutes the carriage began its trek back to Clock Town.

"Alright, you said you'd explain what is going on, Kafei. Now start explaining." Romani ordered as they made their way through the gate of the ranch. Kafei sighed again.

"I did say that. But I suggest you prepare yourself since this can be a little… rough." He explained as he began.

Several hours earlier…

Link stood in the middle of the Gorman camp, the smell of burnt flesh attacking his nostrils. It was a smell he has never really smelled before except for the attack on Kakariko Village during the alternate timeline in Hyrule. He wanted to just vomit from the smell and the sight of what he had just done; the brutal murder of the Gorman brothers – the men who killed his friend and older sister of the girl he loved. He felt immense guilt running through his body, he just wanted to take his sword that still had Gorman blood on it and impale his stomach ridding himself of this guilt. However he was never a person to approve suicide of any form – least of all of guilt to one's own crime. For the barest instance he had wondered what he was going to do. He thought about trying to cover up this murder like it never happened, but he knew despite how much of scum these men were someone would find out sooner or later and too long later he would be found out of committing this horrible crime. When he thought of it that way, he shivered at the idea of hiding it all like some damn criminal or even like the Gorman brothers. No; he had to turn himself in now. He had to face his payment for killing someone just like the justice he served upon the Gormans. With that in mind he slowly started walking away from the carnage he had caused and towards Milk Road. When there he paused and looked both ways, considering on heading back to the ranch and Romani and telling her first of what he had done, but he went into a spasms of shivers at the image in his head of the look on Romani's face if he told her and of the blood on his own clothes. It only took him a few seconds to decide to head towards Clock Town where he'd instantly turn himself in to the first guard he saw. He imagined that by the time he got to town there'd be plenty of people right there in the central plaza to see him covered in the blood of his victims, he slammed his eyes shut at that thought, but he'd rather have those looks of disgust in his memory than the face of the one girl he loved looking at him with… _that_ look.

Link walked for a good hour or so back to town, and as he suspected and planned the center of town was full of people – thankfully less than normal on a day like today, but still a good amount to get plenty of surprised and disgusted looks, but probably none more so from the guard who stood within the gate of Town. Link didn't offer an ounce of resistance or even a word to the guard as he almost instantly grabbed him and placed some cuffs on him and began leading him to and through East Clock Town all the way to the Mayor's office where instead of Mayor Dutor answering the door it was his son; Kafei. Link was a bit surprised to see Kafei's face give a look of shock and horror at his gruesome look, but he had already prepared himself for all of what would happen to him.

"L-Link, what the hell happened to you?!" Kafei screamed at the sight before him. Link mouthed something inaudible at first but he then cleared his throat and spoke again.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" That's all Link could say to his friend. Kafei's look of shock didn't totally disappear but it was now mixed with confusion, he then looked to the guard hoping for an explanation but none was given.

"Come on, let's head inside to my Dad—I mean my office to discuss what's wrong." He managed to say as he lead Link and the guard into the residence and then into the door on the left which was the Mayor's office. Kafei went to go sit down in the chair behind the desk, but hesitated and instead stood and waved a hand for the guard to leave the room. The guard gave a concerned look but decided to obey and left the room. Kafei and Link sighed together in unison, but it was Kafei who spoke first. "Now Link; what's going on?" Link looked at his friend then away for a moment, but soon he looked back to Kafei.

"Kafei, I'm not going to beat around the bush on this. I… murdered someone today." Link said with a weak voice that was filled with the fear of the knowledge of what will probably happen to him now, but he said it to Kafei without looking away so he'd know he was serious. Kafei's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped forming an "O" at the shock. The stand-in Mayor then closed his mouth, tightened his jaw, then pursed his lips as he looked away in thought.

"Why, Link? Explain to me why did you do it and to whom." Kafei said finally with a voice of order and command that Link was not familiar with.

"I did it… out of revenge. I killed the Gorman brothers at their track on Milk Road this morning. They had… murdered Cremia early last night apparently just after me and Romani left to deliver some milk to the Milk Bar. I… did it and as much I regret it I am ready to face my punishment." Link explained, not wavering his honestly at any point. Kafei listened to the explanation, nodding at it as he understood. Eventually Kafei looked towards Link and leaned close.

"You do know what that punishment will be right? You might be put to death! Not to mention that in cases like this the Mayor – my father acts as the Judge and unfortunately with my dad bed-ridden right now _I_ have to be that Judge!" Link nodded in understanding.

"I understand that, Kafei." He said simply.

"Do you? Do you _really_? I might be the one who will have to put the proverbial noose around your neck! I don't want to nor can I do that, Link! You're my friend and the savior of this whole country! We'd all be dead if you didn't save us! You also helped me and Anju get married when we needed the help most! How can I do that to you?! Tell me that, Link!" Kafei screamed at his friend.

"I'm sorry, Kafei! But you are going to have to if that's really the case! Throw the book at me! Make me pay for what I have done!" Link screamed back. Kafei leaned onto the desk and rested his face into his other palm.

"Alright, I need to think about this. But have you told Romani about any of this yet?"

"No, I haven't. I came straight here after…" Link trailed off, looking away. He couldn't bare the idea of telling her himself.

"I get it, Link." Kafei said with a raised hand. "Tell you what; I'll explain this to her and bring her here to town and we can _all_ discuss this situation, alright?" he offered with a reassuring smile to his friend even though it was forced. Link nodded slowly, not yet having what he agreed to sink in, but with a second he nodded again with more assurance, also forcing a small weak smile. Kafei walked over and patted his friend's shoulder.

"Good, I'm going to start heading down to the ranch to get her now. I'm going to ask you to stay here with the guard until we I get Romani back here."

"Sure, that's fine." Link agreed as he laid back in the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes, trying to both relax and gather his thoughts for the coming trials ahead.


	10. I'll Always Be There For You

Author's Note: I'm not really sure how to go about closing this story with the lack of political knowledge I have, but I'm just gonna do whatever.

Chapter 10: I'll [Always] Be There for You

"And that is what has happened thus far." Kafei finished as he looked at Romani waiting for a response. Her gaze was away from his, but deep in thought to the news she had just received. "I know this is a lot to take in Romani…" he began in a futile effort to boost her spirits.

"No, I'm fine. But what of Link? What is going to happen to him? I… don't think I can lose him too…" she trailed off as she tried to force back tears. She didn't want to see Link in his state crying… she needed to be strong… for both of them.

"I'm not totally sure, Romani. But I promise you that I won't let Link go to the gallows for what he has done!"

"How you going to do that?" Romani asked with a skeptical look. Kafei gave a smile that brimmed with confidence.

"I am currently the Mayor of this town, even if it's only a temporary position. I don't mind the thought of having to give that up if I get to have Link live a long healthy life. I owe him a lot, and not just that; he is my friend." Romani smiled to this finally. Kafei looked away from her to see they had arrived at the East Gate. "Alright, we're here." He said as he got down and then helped Romani down. The two then walked into town as one of the guards took over the carriage and drove it off, as the other took his place at the gate. "Let's go see Link, shall we?" Kafei said as he gave another reassuring smile to Romani whom simply nodded in agreement. They walked past the Milk Bar and towards the Mayor residence as the sun had already begun to set in the distance. They walked in and Kafei guided Romani into the office where Link sat waiting. Kafei ordered the guard who stood outside the door away, despite the guard's grumbling. Romani wasted no time and rushing through the door to see Link and without any warning to him she grabbed him and embraced hard.

"Link, I had heard what had happened!" she exclaimed as she tightened her hold on him. He tried to reach his arms around her to return the hug but he then remembered his hands were bound. He almost reluctantly placed his chin on her red-haired head.

"I'm so sorry, Romani… I'm sorry…" he managed to say forcing back his own tears. Romani looked up at him and looked at him.

"I know you are you dummy!" she yelled to his face. He gave a look of mild amusement as he then kissed her fore-head.

"Thank you." He said as he retracted his head back and gave her a warm smile. He then looked over to Kafei who stood in the closed doorway with an amused smile on his face. "And thank you my friend for getting her and explaining things to her." Link said as he gave a slight bow with his head, Kafei nodded in return.

"You're welcome, but I think now is the time we start discussing on just what we're going to do." He began as he went around the desk and sat down, motioning a hand towards an empty chair for Romani to sit in which she did. "Link, I'm not sure if I can pull this off legally but I think I loosen the sentence on you to a handful for weeks in the jail in town, however that will not change the fact you killed two men this morning and that of course will probably change the way people look at you in this town or even all of Termina for a long time. Do you think you can deal with that?" Link nodded in agreement. "Alright if you think you can live with the guilt—"

"I WILL live with that guilt Kafei! If there's ever a moment in my life where it seems like I don't regret murdering someone – even the Gormans – I want to be locked away in the deepest hell-hole that this earth can offer so I can rot." Link yelled as he glared at his friend's eyes.

"Fine. You do that, and go on living with that regret. But unfortunately the world will want something more than just a few weeks of solitude and a promise to live with that regret. They want something more than that. Can you go on without ever using a dangerous weapon like a sword ever again? How about murder? Can you go on with a vow to never kill any human being for the rest of your life?"

"I promise that I will never kill anyone ever again." Link agreed firmly. Kafei leaned back into his chair wearing a big genuine smile.

"That's great to hear!" he exclaimed in excitement as he clapped his hands once and straitened himself in his chair. "However that doesn't solve our problem with the trial. It will take a few days before a formal trial can begin. There will be a small investigation over at the Gorman track, then you Link will be interrogated, then Romani, and maybe even myself. The whole process should take about three days at most. Until then Link, you'll be put into custody at the prison until the trial." Link nodded in agreement as Kafei then got up from the chair and proceeded to the door and opened it. A motioned a finger for the guard to come over whom obeyed and followed him inside. Link stood up as the guard moved towards him and guided him out, however Link then stopped abruptly and turned towards Romani and Kafei with a smile that wasn't forced.

"See you in a few days then, right?" he asked simply to the two of them, who simply nodded. He then turned back and walked out with the guard.


End file.
